Prior to the 1980's, paper shopping bags were used for carrying groceries or other purchased goods. In the 1980's, grocery chains began to replace paper shopping bags with plastic bags. The plastic bags have become common for carrying groceries home from the store. While the use of plastic bags has increased in popularity, beyond groceries to virtually any type of purchased goods, disposal of the plastic bags has become of concern. While some bags are made of biodegradable materials, most do not readily decompose. Advantageously, the plastic bags will be reused or recycled.
Prior to reuse or recycling, a consumer may need to store the plastic bags for some period of time. Also, if the bags will be reused, any such storage should advantageously allow for ready access to the plastic bags. While one method for doing so is to store numerous plastic bags in another plastic bag, or the like, doing so is unsightly and can overflow.
The storage pouch disclosed herein provides for environmentally friendly storage of plastic bags for reuse or recycling.